


Come Away to the Waters and the Wild

by SinfulDivination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, As in grooming a young child for sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Consent Issues, Curious Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Mentions of extremely underage penetrative sex, POV John Winchester, Parent/Child Incest, SPN Kink Meme, Size Kink, Size Queen Dean Winchester, Supernatural Kink Meme, Underage Sex, Unrealistic dick size, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulDivination/pseuds/SinfulDivination
Summary: When Dean catches John in the middle of pleasuring himself John sees an opportunity he had never considered before.This fills a supernatural kink meme prompt. The original prompt is:John/Dean, teen!Dean riding Daddy's huge cockDean's a size-queen since a very young age.It can be foundhere.





	1. A breath away from innocence

**Author's Note:**

> **Important note about consent:**
> 
>  
> 
> I haven't marked this as rape/non-con because Dean is always willing, but I have marked it as dub-con because of the age of Dean. In the first chapter he is 5 years old and the second one he is 14 years old. Mind the tags, do not go into this thinking it will be anything but a very young (and enthusiastic) Dean. He is always willing but because of his age consent is problematic.

John knew it was wrong. But after seeing all the evil the world held, fighting against it for so long, you always carried a little of it inside you. 

When Dean looked up at him, trust, love, and adoration in his eyes, filled with the innocence of youth, he couldn't help but try to take some of that innocence for himself. The need to feel the brightness of his purity and leave a dark mark upon his soul was overwhelming. John knew he was already going to hell. He might as well be selfish before he went out.

The first time, Dean was five. He had been alone for a year with his sons. When Dean walked into the bathroom while John was showering, the boy got an eyeful, the cheap plastic curtain see through and too small. John’s cock was hard and throbbing in his hand, covered in soap as he stroked it, Mary’s beautiful face and perfect, soft curves in his mind. 

The sound of the water masked the noise of the door. Dean was standing a mere foot away, little face peering around the curtain, watching intently when John turned his head. 

“Daddy, what are you doing?” John looked at Dean, he took after his mother. His hand picked up speed. 

“Making myself feel good, son.” John answered as he squeezed tighter as he fucked his fist.

Bless his heart, Dean cocked his head and studied John’s movements. 

“Can I help?” He asked curiously.

John opened the curtain and slowed his movements, allowing Dean to take a good look. He looked Dean over, lips that were better off coated in the sticky residue of candy rather than what John wanted them covered in. 

Dean's voice was sugary sweet when he asked again. “Daddy, can I help? I want to help make you feel good.” 

John knew he was fighting a losing battle. He could see the soft features Dean would grow into that would tempt him. If he would give in eventually why not start his training young.

“Yeah baby boy, you can come help daddy. Take those clothes off so you won't get them wet.” He instructed. 

Soon John had a lithe naked Dean standing in the lukewarm spray, big green eyes looking up at him waiting for instruction. John shivered at the thought of having someone to aid him in taking his pleasure, someone he didn't have to woo and waste money on buying drinks, a warm and willing body to give him what he needed. 

“Put your hand around me like this.” 

The angle was awkward,  _ next time we'll do this with him sitting on my lap _ , John thought. He knew in that moment there would be many more times. 

He watched Dean's small hand as it wrapped around his cock making it look bigger than his already large size. He twitched in Dean's loose grip. 

“Use both hands, baby boy. Squeeze tight and pull at it like you're playing tug o'war.”

Dean wrapped both hands around John finally able to encircle his width and squeezed, making John groan. 

John wrapped his hand around both of his sons and helped him stroke him, “Yeah, just like that. Now back down. Fuck.” 

Like Dean did with everything John told him to do, he did it carefully, tried to do it right, tried to be John's perfect boy. Fuck, he was going to be John's perfect boy now and forever. 

John watched his son, Dean's eyes glued to the task at hand, his little pink tongue peeking out between his already plush lips as he concentrated. 

John wondered how long it would be before Dean could take his cock in his mouth. Probably at least a few years. But practice made perfect.

“Stick your tongue out, baby.” Dean looked up at his father, beads of water clung to his eyelashes, then stuck his tongue out like he was making a bratty gesture. John chuckled. 

“Relax your tongue baby and open your mouth, like this.” John opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out flat to show him. Dean did the exact same thing.  _ Fuck he is perfect. _

John stared down at his son, both hands wrapped around his throbbing cock, his mouth open and ready for whatever John asked of him. That level of trust almost made him felt guilty for what he was going to do. 

He leaned back a little and let the soap rinse away as Dean continued to stroke. He smiled down at him, “That's great, just like that.”

John reached down and stroked his sons face along his jaw and pressed his thumb down on Dean's tongue and into his mouth.

Dean gave him a confused look but John didn't worry. He knew his son would obey. “Close your mouth and suck.” Dean complied immediately making John swell with pride.

He moved his thumb in and out imagining it was his dick. He pulled his thumb out, he needed to feel that heat. “Open again, just like before.” 

Dean opened and when he stroked down to the base John pressed forward and ran the underside of his dick over Dean's tongue and tried to press in. 

“Fuck.” It felt amazing and he wanted more of that sweet, hot, wet mouth. Dean pulled back and looked up at John. 

“Daddy?” He could hear the fear of the unknown tremble in Dean's words even as he continued to stroke John. 

“It's okay baby, it's just another way you can help Daddy feel good. You can lick and suck it and it will make daddy feel really good.” John explained.

Dean nodded. John smiled down at him. “Okay, open back up, I'm just gonna rub it on your tongue for now, okay?” Dean gave another nod.

John could feel the water getting colder on his back, he reached behind him and turned it off. 

Dean opened and John used one hand to guide his tiny hands down to the base as the other guided his dick to Dean's beautiful mouth. The hot sensation of Dean’s tongue and the cooling water caused John to shiver. He pushed down and wiped his precome all over Dean’s tongue and chuckled a little at the face Dean made but the boy never complained. 

He helped Dean continue to stroke his cock as he slowly pressed the head into Dean's mouth, “Open as wide as you can, baby, you can put your tongue back but keep using it to lick okay?”

Dean opened wider for him and John barely got the head in but the feeling was divine. His perfect little boy lapped at the intrusion, swiping over the slit and attempting suck while he tried to take more, he almost lost it then but Dean pulled back. 

“It’s so big daddy. I can't fit it all, I'm sorry.” Dean's eyes were filled with tears, whether from fear of disappointing his dad or from his body's reaction to trying to take more than it could. 

The sight was breathtaking.

“It's fine baby. You're still growing, it will be a long time before you can take it all. Just take as much as you can, eventually you'll be able to take it all. I promise.” John took their hands from his dick to lean over and place a chaste kiss on his red lips. He resisted more.

He looked his boy in the eyes and wiped the tears away. “You ready to try again?” 

Dean smiled, “Yes, daddy.” 

“Good.” John gave in and kissed him one more time before standing and resuming where they left off. 

“Dean, you will know you made daddy feel good when he comes. It will leak out of my dick, it will be salty, and messy. I want you to try to drink as much as you can. Okay?” The thought of marking Dean inside made John’s chest grow warm with possessiveness.  

“Okay, daddy, I'll do my best.”  _ for you _ went unspoken as Dean took him back in his mouth. 

Bless the boy, John knew he was fucked, that little mouth stretched as wide as it could as he tried to take as much as he could. Dean managed to somehow get the whole head in his tiny mouth. John felt his little baby teeth occasionally on the ridge of his head but his baby never hurt him. 

John sped their hands up and focused on the little tongue working over his dick. Dean looked up through lashes still dark with dampness and eyes shining with new tears. John almost felt guilty about not being able to warn his son before he flooded his mouth with his release. The way Dean choked and sputtered but still tried to swallow it down heightened John's orgasm. 

Dean's face was streaked with tears, the salty liquid dipping in join the come on his chin. John slowly pulled his dick out, savoring the drag of Dean's tongue over his slowly softening cock. Their hands still wrapped around his thick length, John helped Dean pump him a few more times wringing the last few drops from his balls onto Dean's tongue.

“Did I-” Dean swallowed a couple times and tried again, “Did I do it right, daddy?” 

“For your first time, you were perfect. We can keep practicing so you can keep getting better though.” John smiled at Dean and Dean beamed up at him. 

He let their hands fall from his cock and he knelt down to wipe the come from Dean's face with two fingers. “Open up baby boy.” He whispered. 

Dean opened and John rubbed his fingers all over Dean's tongue, be would need to learn to love the taste of his daddy's come if he was going to be John's perfect boy. 

After his fingers were clean he turned the water back on, it had enough time to let the dinky water heater warm it back up. He picked his son up and rubbed Dean's body against him starting at Dean's perfect little nipples and down to his small little cock, which perked up with the friction. 

John sat on the edge of the tub while the water rained down on Dean's back and settled his softening cock against his own belly with Dean's little bow legs around his waist. His little boy fit perfectly. 

He stared at Dean's small cock drawing Dean's attention.

“Will mine get as big as yours?” John chuckled at the question. 

“Maybe one day, son.” 

John gently washed Dean, paying special attention to his tiny dick and watching his reactions. John wasn't disappointed, Dean wiggled and let out little whimpers. 

“See it can even make you feel good baby boy.” 

Dean panted, “I like that. Will I come like you?” 

John laughed, “Not for at least a few more years.” 

John put the back of his hand over Dean's small dick, he let it slide between two of his fingers and let the soap ease the way as he used small movements to stroke his son, his own dick twitching with desire. 

“Oh daddy, it feels so-” Dean arched his back and John rubbed his thumb over the tiny mushroom head of his sons prick and Dean moaned out. Dean's whole body shook with his orgasm but nothing came out, Dean's little balls still too young to produce anything. 

“Shhh, there you go baby. That was good. You did good.” John held his son close and stood under the water quickly rinsing them before it turned icy. 

John turned the shower off and grabbed a towel, he dried them both and carried Dean to his bed, “You can share with daddy tonight. We will make sure Sammy has extra blankets.”

Dean nodded his agreement before John went back to the bathroom to fetch their clothes. After Dean was back in his PJ's, John in boxers, He pulled Dean close and rocked against him until his cock was half hard and secure between his boys little ass cheeks. John kissed the top of his son's head and quietly moaned into his hair when Dean wiggled back against him. 

John just knew he wouldn't make it a month without fucking the tight little hole, not with Dean so willing to help John feel good. John fell asleep breathing in the baby shampoo scent of Dean and pressing his cock against a hole he couldn't wait to feel stretched around him.


	2. You’ve Inflamed my Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dean haven't been able to have a moment alone in what feels like forever.  
> Dean gets exactly what he wants from his daddy when he gets home from school.

John smiled at Dean when he came home from school. He was 14 and hated that John made him attend school still. John tried to do what was best for his boys. It's one of the many reasons he signed Sam up for almost every after school club and after school care programs he could. He wanted his boys to flourish. 

That and he needed Sammy out of the house at least a few nights a week so he could have time with Dean. There was the very rare occasion that Dean would tempt John into the bathroom and the thrill and fear of Sam waking up and catching them made John come hard. 

Most days John was able to enjoy his boy without the worry of someone catching them. He made sure to get a place that was cheap and also out of the way. No snooping neighbors to come over worried when Dean screamed. They would only end up being there until John got another lead and they took to the road. 

Dean grinned with those sinful lips that filled out so much during puberty and made his cock twitch. “Hi, Daddy.” 

John dick grew in his loose sleep pants where it rested against his thigh. Hearing Dean call him Daddy still made him ache like nothing else. Dean only ever did it when he wanted to turn John on which made things exciting and frustrating. Out in public Dean would wait for Sammy to be out of ear shot and just casually say things like, ‘I can’t wait to ride your enormous dick later, daddy.’ without batting an eye, then walk away to go see what Sammy was looking at. 

John knew he did it on purpose. He loved to rile him up so John would pound into him the next chance he got, the whole time Dean moaning about John giving him his big cock.

Dean dropped his bag on the floor and walked over to John. He straddled him lap, “You gonna keep your promise, daddy?” 

“Mmm...what promise was that, baby boy?” John asked. 

He ran his hands up Dean's thighs as Dean laced his fingers behind John's neck and leaned forward, grinding his hips down against John's hard cock, to whisper into his ear. 

“To let me take your huge beautiful cock up my ass and ride it hard. You know I can't wait to feel it stretch me out.” Dean nipped John’s ear. 

He grabbed Dean's ass and thrust up against him. Of course he was going to give in. He’s never been able to deny Dean. Dean never denied him either, not even when he took him that first time.

That first time took days of slow prep, getting Dean's body use to intrusions, John losing his mind at how tight he was around his fingers and imagining that heat around his cock. When John dropped Sam off with Pastor Jim claiming a doctor appointment for Dean, John's cock had been rock hard the second he got in the car to go back to their hotel. 

John still remembered how painfully tight Dean was around him, it took hours and multiple orgasms, before he could finally fill his son up. Dean had tears in his eyes and his little tummy was bulging out massively but he never complained, just wanted to make his daddy feel good. 

“Baby boy, you know I can't resist this tight ass.” John unbuttoned Dean's jeans. 

Dean stood up and quickly stripped all but the black jockstrap. John pulled his cock from his sleep pants and stroked it as he watched Dean's ass when he walked to grab the lube from his room. Sam had come down with some virus, curled up in bed at home for a week and John hadn't risked fucking Dean. 

Stolen blow jobs were the most relief he had. John was ready to feel the tight heat surrounding his cock again. He grinned up into green eyes when Dean leaned over and slicked up his cock. 

John wrapped his fingers around Dean's wrist and stopped his hand, “Son, I don't want to hurt you.” 

Dean gave him sweet, wide, innocent looking eyes and pushed that bottom lip out in a pout. John was mesmerized that his cock slut of a son, who begged to be impaled over and over, was still able to look so innocent. 

“You won't hurt me, daddy. I promise. I fingered myself earlier. Besides, I love the way it burns when your massive cock pushes in deep.” Dean leaned in and bat his eyes. 

John groaned and let his head fall to his son's chest, it was quickly filling out and getting broader, John's son was not longer a little boy. He nodded against him and released his wrist. 

Dean was quick about slicking up his cock. He turned around to face away from John,  he knew Dean did this for him, he also knew what was coming next. 

“Film it, daddy. Please.” Dean grabbed John's phone from the couch and handed it to him. 

The first time John had filmed it, he was going to be away from the boys for a couple weeks and wouldn't have his little fuck toy to help take care of him. He was careful to only film the tiny asshole stretched unbelievably wide around him as he pulled back, rim catching on the head of his cock every time he pulled out slowly. He watched it over and over again touching himself while missing his boy’s tight heat. 

Dean managed to see it before John could protect the file, they had been filming since then, Dean loved to watch himself get fucked, he would babble on about how amazing it looked and felt the entire time. 

John turned the camera on. “Alright baby, boy. Go ahead.”

He had a hard time focusing as Dean lined them up and slowly pushed himself down on John. “Fuck, daddy. You’re so big.” Dean whined as the head of his dick finally pushed through the ring of Dean’s muscles. 

“So tight baby. It’s been so long. Love the feel of you around me.” John whispered. 

Dean groaned as he struggled not to press against John’s hand holding his hips and letting them both adjust to the feeling. 

“Daddy, please. Let me have it. I need your big cock. Let it fill me up.” Dean begged.

“Don’t want to hurt you baby.” 

“It won’t hurt. Much. I want to feel it tomorrow, daddy. Fuck. Please. I need you.” Dean looked back over his shoulder and John was barely able to keep the phone in his hand. 

“Okay.” John’s voice was strained. He let go of Dean’s hip and Dean let gravity pull him down with a deep pleasured moan. 

“Yessss. Oh daddy. Fuck.”

John made sure the camera was catching the right angle and Dean started moving, his beautiful ass framed with black straps. Dean pulled himself up and began fucking down hard and deep. John grunted and moaned as he let his boy use him. 

“Fuck, daddy. I love your fat cock. So good. So big, I can feel it deep inside my guts. I want to feel it tomorrow. Want to barely be able to walk. Please, daddy.” Dean rambled on. 

“Fuck baby boy. Look at you bouncing on my dick. You feel so good, so tight.” John groaned, “Yeah that’s it, squeeze my dick, sweetheart.” 

John sat back and let Dean ride his dick and enjoyed the view as their moans, the sound of skin slapping skin, and Dean’s begging filled the air. John gave in and began thrusting up as Dean slammed down. His boy howled in pleasured pain and John did it over and over. 

“You gonna come on my cock baby boy? Get that pair all dirty with your load.” 

“Yes, fuck yes. Fuck me harder, faster. Please daddy.” 

“You don’t come if you don’t come on my cock.” John told him and smiled at the whimper. 

“Yes daddy, yes, I’ll come on your cock. Please. Please fuck me harder.” 

John gave him exactly what he wanted, he paused the video and turned his son over bending him over the back of the couch before starting the recording again. It was difficult to hold the camera so he said fuck it and turned it off. He gripped both hips and pulled Dean’s body back onto his cock as hard as he could as he slammed himself deep inside. 

He leaned over Dean and reached under with one hand and felt the space between Dean’s hips as he ground down into Dean and bit his shoulder when he felt the bulge in his belly. He wished he would’ve still been recording and could see the line of of his dick pushing his baby boys belly out. 

“Come on, baby.” John sat back up and slammed into Dean mercilessly, burying his dick deep into his son over and over again, Dean’s screams filled the room until he felt Dean squeeze his cock almost as tight as the very first time and he knew he was coming untouched on his cock. 

“Yeah, that’s it. Good boy. Good boy.” John fucked into him a few more times before he finally buried himself to the hilt and fucked his load deep into Dean’s ass. 

He held Dean on his dick, picked him up and pivoted to sit on the couch with his cock still deep inside his son. Dean leaned back with a happy sigh, he turned his head and nuzzled the side of John’s throat. 

“Thank you, daddy.” 

“You’re welcome, baby.” 

“Can we watch the video soon?”

John smiled and nodded. He knew Dean wanted him to get hard again while still buried inside him. John would be more than happy to oblige. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have chosen to moderate the comments on this fic because of the delicate nature of of the smut. I'm not here to be preached at about how dirtybadwrong this is. I'm well aware. I literally have no fucks to give about your opinion on my decision to write this. I enjoyed it every step of the way and I hope that the original prompter sees it and enjoys it too. If you don't like it, mind the tags and don't read. 
> 
> For everyone else here for this delicious content: welcome to my sand box and I look forward to building castles with you.


End file.
